Холмогоры
= Холмогоры = Холмогоры Холмого́ры мн., др.-русск. Колмогоры (1 Соф. летоп. под 1417 г., 260; Аввакум 201 и др.). Из фин. kalma "смерть; могила" + kari "утес"; лишь в порядке народн. этимологии сближено с холм и гора́, го́ры; см. Миккола, Сб. Дринову, 28; FUF 13, 374, 377; неправильно об этом слове Кипарский 180. Это русск. местн. н. не имеет ничего общего с др.-сканд. Holmgarðr "Новгород", вопреки Тиандеру (ИОРЯС 5, 769 и сл.). Отсюда холмого́рский скот – название хорошей породы крупного рогатого скота, ввезенного Петром I в Холмогоры из Голландии. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: ПрогрессМ. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 Что русскому хорошо, то немцу СМЕРТЬ. А что, Новгород на острове стоит?,.. Рука вам – по-гречески, господа академики-этимологи!!!!! А что Новгород на холме стоит? РУКА ВАМ ПО-РУССКИ, В ЛОКТЕ СОГНУТАЯ, ГОСПОДА ИСТОРИКИ!!!…. Ни географии, ни языков вы не знаете. И что это за смерть такая в горах, на берегу протоки Северной Двины? http://fatyf.byethost31.com/holm.htm Википедия. «Существует не менее 10 гипотез происхождения названия «Холмогоры», и все они имеют в виду конкретное поселение на Северной Двине . Наиболее убедительной из них является финно-угорская: от «колме маа» (три земли) — два берега Северной Двины и остров между ними, то есть пространство (местность), лежащее между Матигорами и Чухчеремой с островом в середине. Куст поселений, состоявший из трех новгородских посадов — Глинского, Никольского, Ивановского и двух чудских посадов: Курского (Курцево), Падрокурского — и получил в 1328 году имя Колмогоры. Третье поселение — деревня Качково — так и осталась особняком до конца своего существования, до начала XVII века. Колмогоры впервые названы «Холмогорами» в 1692 году в «Актах Холмогорской Епархии»4.» Что Фасмер - придурок(не дурак совсем, а с умом-с замыслом), это и так ясно, ясно и с придурками, в натуре) из «википердии», Где в той же статье приводится и такое: «Однако более вероятным выглядит происхождение от карельских слов kolmo «три» и kari «речной порог»» А где там в заливных лугах на островах Северной Двины пороги, хоть один? Этимологи их знают, наверное, а местные их в глаза не видели…. Слово три и могила ребятам покоя не дают. На троих соображают, как лучше, а получается как всегда: "Часто распив по 170 граммов на брата, даже не знаешь, куда на ночлег попадешь..." В.С.Высоцкий. Волнует самая «убедительная» версия , В Википердии. Господа составители, вы хоть на карту гляньте…там не Северная Двина, а ее протока!!!. И островов там немерено и протока на протоке и протокой погоняет, в прошлом сами Колмогоры на острове были, заросли протоки те. Стариц море…, всяческих гор в названиях ближних сел тоже немало: Матигоры, Горка, Винная гора… Холмики они на кладбище, где могилки с крестами, куда на Троицу ходят, помянуть родственников, и частенько на троих соображают…то есть тройку финны позаимствовали. путь туда и обратно в переводе на финский * edestakainen matka МАТКА и Ехать одно и то же, едем в направлении За стаканом. Кино есть такое- «за спичками» Маточка----компас, направление у поморов. У финнов масса идиом русских. У импорта-HOLM-остров… И Хольмгард- не Новгород, а возможно Холмогоры, стоявшие тогда на острове и имевшие крепость, поскольку гард(guard,gard)—это не даже не горы и не город, а сторож(гвардия), и не в скандинавских, а в английском!!! С большой степенью вероятности это и город ОСТРОВ. http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?allowed_in_frame=0&search=guard guard (n.) early 15c., "one who keeps watch, a body of soldiers," also "care, custody, guardianship," and the name of a part of a piece of armor, from Middle French garde "guardian, warden, keeper; watching, keeping, custody," from Old French garder "to keep, maintain, preserve, protect" (see guard (v.)). Abstract or collective sense of "a keeping, a custody" (as in bodyguard) also is from early 15c. Sword-play and fisticuffs sense is from 1590s; hence to be on guard (1640s) or off (one's) guard (1680s). As a football position, from 1889. Guard-rail''attested from 1860, originally on railroad tracks and running beside the rail on the outside; the ''guide-rail running between the rails. guard (v.) mid-15c., from guard (n.) or from Old French garder "to keep watch over, guard, protect, maintain, preserve" (corresponding to Old North French warder, see gu-''), from Frankish *wardon, from Proto-Germanic *wardon "to guard" (see ''ward (v.)). Italian guardare, Spanish guardar also are from Germanic. Related: Guarded; guarding. с такой кривой этимологией, вполне сносно и для олухов выходит. Ближе всех оказался http://megamatrix.ru/varang/gardariki.htm СМ. Город. Guard - видоизменение жердь и как инструмент(оружие) защиты. То есть скорее Гардарики-просто выдумано писакой скандинавских сказок, по слухам. Холмгард—остров крепость---наиболее подходит под это старинный русский город—ОСТРОВ. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Остров_(город)#.D0.98.D1.81.D1.82.D0.BE.D1.80.D0.B8.D1.8F